Conventional reclosable paperboard cartons are known. Such cartons often include a bag or other vessel held within the interior of the outer paperboard carton to accommodate the carton contents. The bag may be used to store foodstuffs or other dispensable products. Conventional paperboard cartons, however, may be difficult to open and/or close, and may not close reliably. Insufficiently closed bags may allow the carton contents to escape the carton, or may expose the contents to spillage, insect infestation, or other environmental factors.
The bags used in conventional cartons are often made from differing materials than the exterior carton shell, which is often made from paperboard. The bag therefore requires differing materials of construction and manufacturing techniques than the carton. The bag, for example, may require manufacture and processing at a separate facility from the carton shell. Also, the bag does not provide structural rigidity to the carton.